A Chameleon Rose
by Lady of the Sword
Summary: Two years after Darien dumpeded her for the saftey of all and she ran away, Serena returned to Tokyo and to her friends, but in disguise. Dangerous levels of Black Moon activity force Serena to decide to reveal her identity, but Fate has other plans...
1. Author's note, disclaimers etc

  


~*~   


**Author's note:**   


I confess, for a while here I lost all inspiration and I had been seriously considering dropping the story completely. However, due to some very nice and encouraging reviews I've decided to continue, with or without inspiration. I only ask that you be patient with me as this a very hard time for me and my family since my mother's cancer turned terminal.   


_~Waiting for the Cherry Blossoms,   
_

~Lady S.   
  


~*~*~   
**Disclaimer:**   


If you recognize anything here as someone elses then I guess it's not mine. I'm not even sure who owns what rights in _Sailor Moon_ anymore they've been passed around so many times but I can say that _Sailor Moon_ and everything that goes with her was completely and solely Naoko's idea (forgive me for not adding her last name but I'm a horrible speller). One other note, lyrics to the song _Goodbye to You_ by Michelle Branch in the first chapter belong to Michelle Branch and whatever room full of stuffed shirts is paying her right now. I'm sure you know that no copyright infringement is intended on either franchise.   


I am in no way or form making money off of this story and I beg your pardon if you thought I was (which I seriously doubt).   


_~Waiting for the Cherry Blossoms,   
_

~Lady S.   
  


~*~ 

  



	2. Rain Drops on Roses

  


~*~   


**_Rain Drops on Roses..._**   
  


~*~*~   
  


The pavement sounded of rushed foot steps as Serena ran down the the road oblivious to the world around her. The wind rushed past her face blowing her hair in everywhich direction. She just kept running, she couldn't stop. She had to concentrate on running, left foot up, now the right. If she stopped she's have to think about other things... things that hurt too much to talk about...   


How could he? How dare he! Darien couldn't just dump her like that, that's not the way it was supposed to happen. They were destined for each other. Didn't he care? Did he remember? What about the Moon Kingdom, they had been in love... love. Of all the things Serena believed in; fate, destiny, truth, justice, peace; love was the most important. She loved Darien, she knew it with every fiber of her body and spirit, it just seemed that he didn't love her anymore... could it be? Was it possible that Darien really didn't love her anymore? Of course it was! When Darien had broken the news to her she looked deep into his eyes, they were so cold, so... so love-less. At the time she had though she had seen a glint of sadness... of love? But now that Serena was out of the apartment and the fresh air was rushing into her tear streamed face as she ran down the streets it was clear that she had been deluding herself, clinging to her hope. Hope, with out love how could their be hope? There was no hope now, not for her and Darien... she was hopeless.   


A loud horn followed by a crash and shouts ripped Serena out of her thoughts as she looked around dazed. She was standing in the middle of an unfamilliar intersection and there were these cars all banged up by the side of the road. 'People should really watch where they are going...' Serena thought vaguely, however; when she noticed the drivers walking menacingly toward her she decided perhaps she should leave. Dashing around the corner Serena found a bench and sat down, only then did she relize that the bench was green '... like Darien's beloved coat...' suddenly tears came rushing down her face in a torent of memories and promises of love.   


"How could you!" Serena sobbed as she curled up on the bench pulling her sweater closer. It had gotten late and the clouds promised rain but it didn't matter to Serena, weather outside to match the weather inside. A drop of rain landed on the side walk in front of her, soon there were three more drops beside it. Numbly, Serena tried to connect the wet dots in her mind vainly for soon enough the the rain was coming down too fast. Serena's mind numb and blank from the pain latched onto a tune that was drifting from a radio somewhere near by.   


_-Of all the things I've believed in _

I just want to get it over with 

Tears form behind my eyes 

But I do not cry 

Counting the days that pass me by...-   


They had walked in to Darien's apartment after a delicious dinner at the new french resteruant. She was laughing and joking with him, how could she not? Her belly was full and was in the arms of the man she loved. Earlier that evening she had notice he seemed really quiet and almost sad, she had brushed it aside thinking that he had probably had a bad day...   


_-I've been searching deep down in my soul _

It feels like I'm starting all over again 

The last three years were just pretend 

And I said...-   


Her heart flipped when he sat down on the couch with his seriously ice-blue eyes.   


"Serena, I..." His voice faultered. "I can't see you any more."   


_-Goodbye to you _

Goodbye to everything I thought I knew 

You were the one I loved 

The one thing that I tried to hold on to...-   


"What?" Something had to be wrong, her ears were playing tricks on her.   


"You heard me Serena, I said I can't see you anymore."   


"Oh."   


_-I still get lost in your eyes _

And it seems that I can't live a day without you 

Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away 

To a place where I am blinded by the light 

But it's not right...-   


She looked in to his eyes, besides the earth dropping out from under her something else didn't feel right. Cold, heartless, mind-searing, ice met her watery-blue eyes. For a moment she held his gaze before Darien ripped his eyes away to stare menacingly at the wall. No there was no mistake, he meant it.   


_-Goodbye to you _

Goodbye to everything I thought I knew 

You were the one I loved 

The one thing that I tried to hold on to...-   


"Darien?" Her voice was shaky, like a child's who didn't understand.   


"What?" His responded gruff and agitated.   


"Is there something wrong? If there's a problem I know we can work it out. We always do!" Tears were streaming down her face while her words filled with desperation.   


_-And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time _

I want what's yours and I want what's mine 

I want you 

But I'm not giving in this time...-   


"Serena, there is nothing wrong!" Dariens unpatient words caught her breath, she couldn't breathe. "I just don't love you anymore."   


Black, dizziness, searing pain. Serena found her self clutching the arm of the sofa for support as she stood up. She felt weak and empty and she wanted to just collapse right there and cry into oblivion.   


"What?" Her breath was short as she fought to keep her vision clear.   


"I'm not exactly sure how to say this but..." Darien's voice was hesitant now, Serena silently braced herself for more bad news.   


"Serena, I don't think I ever really loved you..."   


_-Goodbye to you _

Goodbye to everything I thought I knew 

You were the one I loved 

The one thing that I tried to hold on to...-   


As his voice faded away so did all of Serena's strength, she collapse on to the floor and started gasping for breath. He never loved her, it was just pretened, how could he? A new rush of tears flooded her eyes and she curled up on the floor wracked up in sobs.   


Darien was quickly beside her.   


"Serena! Serena! Are you okay?" He reached down to pick her up but at his touch she wrenched herself away and unevenly stood up, almost losing her balance.   


"Get your damn hands off me you monster!" Serena's screams resounded through the apartment as Darien just stared. Serena's face was red and puffy from crying and her eyes bloodshot, her breathing was un-even and loud as she stagger away from him. Darien's face screwed up for a moment in an expression that Serena might have called pain had she not already convinced her self that he didn't care. Suddenly his face boiled with anger.   


"Leave Serena, leave right now and don't ever come back!" His voice was quiet and dangerous as Serena's eyes widend in horror. It was over, it was really over. She spun around and ran out the door, not even bothering to close it. Tears streaming down her face as she ran down the stairs. She reached the lobby and stopped and stared at the doors. Slowly she walked forward as they automatically opened and walked though into the street. With a quiet swish and finality the doors closed, it was over.   


_-And when the stars fall _

I will lie awake 

You're my shooting star.-   


Many hours later, Serena slowly opened her eyes to see that the sky had cleared up to reveal many twinkling stars and a glowing, full moon. Serena sighed and then relized that she had no idea where she was. As she sat up she noticed she was in the poorer end of town. Looking up at a sign she read: 'Hoshi Transit.' She must be at bus terminal. Looking around she found that there was a bus loading right at that moment.   


"Well that's odd, it's rather late for a bus ride." Serena said to herself, relizing what exactly she had said, she quickly looked at her watch. "11:35 PM, well I guess it's not that late..."   


She idly walked over to the bus thinking perhaps... well maybe not thinking at all. Her mind had gone numb long before now, no more tears left to cry just this empty space where... where Darien had ripped out her heart.   


"A pox on Darien." She absently muttered to herself and then instantly regretting it. No matter how much it hurt and how much he hated her she still loved him, every gorgeous hair on his head and every beat of his heart. Suddenly a tenative voice broke though her thoughts.   


"Uh, miss?" Serena looked up to find herself in front of the bus that had been loading and the driver was looking at her curiously.   


"Yes?" She replied softly for her throat was still hoarse from crying.   


"The fare miss, if you're going to ride the bus you have to pay the fare." Serena didn't really get what he was talking about but understood enough to tell that the driver wanted money from her. She absently reached into her pocket and pulled out a couple of coins and handed it to him while walking up the steps and then continued to walk to the back of the bus.   


"Miss, miss? You gave me too much. Hello?" Relizing that she wasn't listening he shrugged and started the engine. It was going to be a long ride to Namoku.   


**~Back at Darien's Appartment~**   


Monster... that's what she had called him, a monster! And then she walked out the door, so cold and so angry... she hated him, she had to! It hurt, more than anything he had ever felt before. It wasn't the piercing pain of a sword or the prickling pain of dark energy. No, this was a pain unstoppable. It was a longing, a void, a vacum in his chest reachng out for something he couldn't have. When he had decided to break up with Serena he had thought that it would hurt, but he never thought it would hurt this much. Emptiness filled his body, a specific feeling that there was something missing. Not only did longing fill all of him, but hatred, hatred for himself. He had hurt her badly. Dairen knew how much he meant to her and to take that away from her like this... he could never forgive himself, never!   


"Great!" He groaned as he sunk into his couch. He didn't think it would be possibly to sleep tonight. He sighed and closed his eyes briefly. Suddenly a sickening wave of nausea swept over his body along full relization of what had happend. He lurched up and staggered over to the bathroom and promptly threw-up. Just when Darien was convinced there was nothing left in his stomach an image of Serena's tear-stained and pained face danced across his vision. The world, along with his heart, bottomed out causing him to again lurch over the toilet and release the contents of his body.   


After about a half an hour of numbly staring at the bottom of the toilet bowl he breifly rallied himself together and staggered out into the living room. He reached the closest wall and collapsed on it. As he slid down the wall to sit on the floor he looked across the floor to the bookcase and on the shelf level with him was a picture of all of the girls and him. For a while he stared at the young woman he was holding in his arms.   


"Serena... I'm sorry." Darien gasped as pain shot through his body. "I love you..."   


Suddenly there was a flash of light and Darien cried out in pain. After a few minutes of suffocating silence a tear trickled down his face as grief took over. A flood gate had opened and suddenly the cool, calm, collected Darien had curled up on the floor sobbing like a little boy. He chanted her name through the sobs as if saying her name might make her come back to him.   


The rain fell and lightning flashed though the night but Darien stayed huddled on the floor.   
  


~*~   



	3. Drifting Petals

  
  


~*~   
  
**_Drifitng Petals_**   
  


~*~*~   
  


When dawn peeked in through the windows of Darien's appartment, it's happy rays found him still curled up on the floor wide a wake. His eyes were red and bloodshot from crying and exghaustion. He hadn't gotten one minute of sleep the entire night. Darien's cheeks held the salty remains of tears shed not too long ago. As the sun rose higher in the sky, one last tear spilled over, but this was the last. He had no more tears to give although his body still shook in silent sobbs.   


Darien was totally ignorant of tha fact that it was morning, he was in a world alone, it was so dark and felt quite huge. He was just a small boy, scared and confused. He felt like he had lost something special. It wasn't fair, he hadn't wanted to lose it but he did anyway. Suddenly a sharp light sliced through him as he collapsed in pain. It was not longer dark and empty, he was in his living room on the floor. Light shone through his windows cheerfully, as if it was mocking him.   


Voices swept across his hearing but nothing really made any sense.   


"Jeez, Lita! You didn't have to break down the door!"   


"Yeah? Well how were we supposed to get in Rei? Burn it down?"   


"Guys, I don't see either of them in here."   


"Perhaps we should inspect the bedroom?"   


_"AMI!"_   


"Just a suggestion, besides, it is a relatively logical conclusion."   


"Girls, please! Just start searching."   


"Right Luna!"   


"Hey Mina, lets take a peek in the bedroom, shall we?"   


"Good plan... _Oh My God!_"   


"Darien!"   


"Is he alive?"   


"My scans indicate that he is but he also seems to be very weak, highly distressed and has lost a lot of fluid."   


"Darien, hello? Are you okay?"   


"Wow, this is really scary guys, he looks totally zoned out and almost... scared!"   


"Darien, can you understand me?"   


"Perhaps a pitcher of water would help?"   


"Good idea Artemis!"   


"Right, I'll go get it."   


"Girls, I don't like this. Something horrible must have happend. Darien would never act like this and Serena's missing too. This doesn't look good!"   


"Darien? Can you hear me? Ami, can he understand us at all?"   


"I don't know."   


"Here's the water."   


"Okay, let's try once more before we try that."   


"Darien! Can you hear me? Where is Serena? What happend?"   


His mind was numb, he was dead in spirit, he was still breahting but that didn't mean anything. However, that name he clutched to fiercly with his mind and refused to let go.   


"Okay, dump the wa-"   


"Serena..." Darien gasped trying to pull himself to where the voices were.   


"Huh?"   


"What about her? What about Serena?"   


What about Serena? She was his life, his love, his bubble of happiness, Serena was his meatball head. She had made sure he wasn't alone and now she, she... His body twisted as longing tore through his body...   


"Lost..."   
  


_**~*~Later~*~**_   
  


The scouts didn't know what to think. They had gotten two words out of Darien: Serena and lost. After that he mercifully passed out. After some akward moments the girls had managed to get him to his bed. Lita sponged a little water into his mouth since Ami had said he was rapidly becoming dehydrated. Mina opened the window so that some fresh, healthy air could get in. Rei made a quick phone call to Serena's mom explaining that Serena had spent the night at the temple and had forgotten to call before. Apparently her mom bought it even though Rei knew it was a weak excuse.   


When they were all done they sat down in Darien's living room for an emergency scout meeting.   


"Luna, I'm afraid for Serena." Ami commented shakily. They were all pretty spooked. Seeing Darien like that could almost break a person. After a while Rei spoke up.   


"What..." her voice broke," What do you think he meant by 'lost'?"   


"I don't know." Lita's response was empty as she stared off in a stunned silence.   


"What if a yoma attacked and... and she's dead?" Mina's voice trailed off as she voiced all of their's worst fear.   


"Nonsense girls!" Luna jumped in relizing where this conversation was headed. "You must act like Sailor Scouts . Serena's not dead but she's out there somehwere and we have to find her!" The determination in her voice drew the attention of the girls.   


"I don't know Luna, it doesn't sound very promising. I mean Darien, he's... he's," it was hard even for Artemis to acknowledge the state of the man, "he's shatterd."   


"No! Luna's right." Mina's exclaimation schocked them all. "Serena's not dead and we need to find her!" Traces of smiles could be seen across their faces as Mina's confidence spread.   


"Right! Why don't we transform so we can cover more ground?" Lita's suggestion sounded encouraging.   


"I'm not sure that's such a good idea." Ami said with a light of hope in her eyes. "If we need to search inside a shop it would cause quite a scene."   


"She's right!" Agreed Rei feeling more comfortable now that they were falling back into their Sailor Scout pattern. "But we should split up."   


"Right, Lita you take the mall." Mina had unknowingly taken command.   


"Right!" Lita nodded agreement.   


"I can take a look around the arcade and see if Andrew's heard anything." Ami offered.   


"And I can go to the temple and see if the fire says anything." Rei quickly announced.   


"Good!" Mina smiled, " We'll find her! I'll go look at all the candy stores and places she likes to eat."   


"Sounds like you got a plan." Artemis remarked while Luna looked at them approvingly.   


"You girls go ahead, Artemis and I will look after Darien."   


"Right!" They all sounded in unison. Lita took a quick look at her watch.   


"How about we meet back here in about three hours?" A round of nods quickly followed her suggestion.   


"Okay then, I guess we better go!" And with that they all took off out the door.   


"Luna?" Artemis question as they watched the door that had just shut.   


"Yes Artemis?"   


"Do you really think Serena's okay?" Luna gave a deep sigh and headed towards Dariens bed before she answered.   


"I'm not sure Artemis, but we can't let them give up!"   
  


_**~*~The Next Day~*~**_   
  


"Hey Darien!" Andrew's voice was happy and cheerful as he called over to his friend, his enthusiasm made Darien light headed. How could he be happy? The world seemed gray and boring, his light had left it.   


"Darien?" The blond's voice was now tentative relizing that Darien was not in the best of moods. Darien, still desperately struggling for self control, clenched his teeth and nodded hoping this gesture would satisfy his friend.   


"Man! You look like hell!" Darien looked up at the waiter with a cool, ice stare and managed a few gruff words.   


"Thanks... Got any coffe?"   


"Yeah. What's going on?" Andrew's voice betrayed his worry as Darien sat down. He was obviously upset about something and very tense about it. From where Andrew was standing his friend looked like anything would make him explode at any minute. Darien just stared at the cup in front of him filled with his favorite drink, eventually a hoarse wisper excaped his throat.   


"She's safe." Andrew gave his friend a sharp look and then shook his head relizing he would get nothing out of him in this mood. He quickly picked up a rag and started to wash the counter as he looked sideways at Darien.   


"You know, Serena's friends are over in that booth, she should be here any moment. Why don't you go join them, maybe that will cheer you up!" Andrew was quickly seized with shock as he saw Darien's reaction to his comment. His face had turned into a mix of emotions, love, fear, hate, anger and desperation.   


Darien muttered something akin to a thank you and quickly rushed over to the booth Andrew had indicated earlier.   


"Hey Darien!" Lita called when she saw him coming over, he looked awful and the news the other's had collected would not make him any better. As the other girls greeted him he nodded mutely and sat down. After an uncomfortable silence Ami spoke up.   


"I'm afraid to say this doesn't look good." Darien gave no reaction and instead gazed impasively at the table. The other's however looked remarkably more depressed then any of them ever were. Many tears had been shed in private and in one another's company as their search seemed more and more hopeless.   


"Ami? She is alive right? I mean just because we can't find her doesn't mean something's happend, does it?" Mina's voice was hopeful as she asked the question they all wanted an answer too. Seeing Darien tense up as the question was asked Ami just shrugged.   


"Has anyone called her parents?" Lita suddenly relized that her mom must be worried sick.   


"Yeah, they didn't take the news too well." Rei became even more depressed as she thought about that un-happy experience.   


"Oh..." Was the only response she got.   


"Hey guys!" Andrew came up to the table with an empty tray. "What can I get'cha?" All of them just stared at him a moment before Ami cleared her throat.   


"I think we'll each have a six scoop sundae with extra chocolate sauce, caramel, sprinkles, cookie crumbs, whipped cream and extra cherries." Andrew stared at her along with the rest of the table save Darien. Relizing she was attracting un-needed attention she quickly added, "And I think Darien better have another cup of coffe." Feeling that he had been dismissed, Andrew walked away quite stumped.   


Still feeling four pairs of eyes, six if you included the cats, on her she blushed bright red.   


"Geez Amy, feeling slightly hungry are we?" Rei teased, relieved that the mood had lightened up.   


Their sundaes and coffe came and a light, if only half-hearted chat continued while Darien sipped his coffe and stared intensely at nothing. As they neared the end of their eating-spree a fragile silence settled down.   


Rei suddenly stiffend as if an un-pleasant thought had just occured to her.   


"Luna, Artemis." As Rei addressed the two cats all eyes except for Darien's foucused intensely on the raven-haired girl. "I... I don't think she's coming back. I get this growing feeling that where-ever she is she's not coming back, at least not any time soon." Rei quickly turned her head to look at the window trying to hold back the tears that wouldn't go away.   


"Darien?" Luna's eyes were doubtful, "What exactly happend?"   


Finding that he couldn't suppress the answer he looked her straight in the eye.   


"I broke up with her..." With that he quickly stood up and made for the door when four angry voices and two very mad cat's assailed him.   


_**"YOU WHAT!??"**_   


_**"I CAN"T BELIEVE THIS, YOU JERK!"**_   


_**"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?"**_   


_**"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?"**_   


The entire resturaunt fell into silence while watching the antics of the four girls and one very scared man. A tinkle of the door chime as a small, pink pony-tailed girl walked in.   


"What's going on?" Rini looked confused at the scene beofor her.   


"Um, well... I think we probably ought to tell her." Lita nudged the other's as Darien dashed out the door.   


"It is only logical since she's supposed to be Serena's cousin." Ami deduced.   


"Uh, well Rini..." Rei's voice faded off as she relized that Darien had gotten away. "That JERK!" She was just about out the door when she tripped over Rini who was blocking the door. After a few embarrassing moments trying to get up all of the girls looked at the girl who had a very serious and determined look on her face.   


"What's going on with Serena?" Mina bent down so that she was eye-level with the girl.   
  
  


~*~   
  



	4. A Fall Bloom

  
  
~*~   
  


_**A Fall Bloom...**_   
  
~*~*~   
  


**~*~Two Years Later~*~**   
  


Serena took a deap breath and a slow look around her. It was fall, she could feel it! Even though her calendar said there was still another a month until it was officially fall everything inside of her shouted it's welcome to Autumn. As she looked at the trees by her the spirit of fall seemed to lie right under that leafy exterior. It must be something in the air, maybe the way it smelled or the way the wind felt against her skin, but it all cried out fall to her. She was so excited, a tenseness filled her body just wanting to laugh out and greet the new season. She looked around the small grove of trees and noticed that no one was around so she dropped her bag on the ground then plopped on the ground too, laying her head back and spreading her arms out in the grass. Staring up at the clouds, elation rushed through her as a smile spread across her face threatening to split it in two.   


The clouds passed over head and the trees swayed gently in a breeze promising colder weather and pumpkins. A laughter bubbled up through Serena's chest and escaped out her mouth. Despite the green world around her, images of gold, red, orange and brown danced across her eyes. Her mind raced towards Halloween and the magic and mystery that crackled through the cool, crisp air. Her joyus laughter eventually stopped but her wide smile stayed. She hadn't felt this good in a long, long time.   


As the moment faded warmth filled Serena. A new season was coming along with a freshness that made her muscles itch to run and jump. Out with the summer which had grown stale and monotonous.   


She jummped up and grabbed her bag relizing that she was probably late for work. Running to her apartment, Serena tripped on herself.   


"Darn school shoes!" Serena's new uniform was slightly different than the one she had been used to at Cross Road, one of the biggest differences was the fact that her shoes now made her even more klutzier.   


As Serena fumbled for her key a paper fell out her bag. It was her math test, she was especially proud of it, she had gotten an A- on it. Usually she got B's but she had studied really hard for this grade, not that she didn't already study really hard. Since she had moved to Namoku she couldn't afford to be late to her job because of after school detentions so that meant she had to get better grades. School didn't come easy to her after years of neglect but finding that sleep didn't come easily either she had plenty of time for homework and projects.   


Serena's bag was tossed onto her bed as she headed to the refrigerator for a snack, dropping her keys on the counter as she rummaged for a couple of granola bars. It didn't do to go to the resturaunt hungry and stare at food all night and the granola bars were easy to eat as she ran to work. Grabbing the bars she put one beside her keys while unwrapping the other and sticking it in her mouth. Pushing her shoes off with her feet, Serena flung them to the other side of the room while quickly pulling her shirt over her head. Half walking half hopping to her closet, Serena took off her skirt and socks hoping to not trip and fall on her face. Taking a quick bite out of the granola bar, she opened up her closet she pulled out the first white blouse she found and rushed to button it up. Fumbling with her last button she looked up to find her red and black checkered skirt.   


"Darn!" She had forgotten to get it dry cleaned. There was a small brown stain about the size of a fingernail at the bottom from when she had leaned over a bowl of soy sauce. Being a waitress wasn't easy, especially for someone who was unusually dis-inclined toward gravity. Unfortunately, since she had had no other job experience it was all she could get. On a brighter note she had an understanding employer who had helped her avoid most of her klutz attacks, still, they did happen more often than she liked to admit.   


Opening a drawer by her bed, Serena plunged her hand in and pulled out a rolled up and slightly wrinkled red and black checkered scarf. She quickly tied it on as she slipped into a pair of flat black dress shoes. Most of the waitresses at her resturaunt, _The Lucky Dog_,had to wear heels but seeing her adversity to gravity, her employer had made an exception.   


Taking a quick glance in the mirror she shoved the rest of her granola bar in her mouth as she pinned her name tag on crookedly. She grinned at the face of a puppy right next to her alias on the tag. She had assumed the name of Rene knowing that if anyone was searching for her she would definately be discovered if she kept the name Serena. Sometimes she had to remind herself that her real name was Serena and that this wasn't who she really was, but that was only at the dark of the moon or when she felt a twinge that told her that scouts had just transformed. At those times Serena willed her spirit with them, hoping it might protect them. She had felt guilty leaving the scouts to fight the Black Moon by themselves but she figured that they would be harmless enough. Besides,it wasn't as though life had been un-eventful in Namoku, somehow yoma had appeared here also. Knowing that if she transformed she would definately be discoverd, Serena had trained her abilities so that she could attack silently and with out transforming. Admittedly, this had taken a long time and much effort but it was a necessity to be able to destroy a yoma without drawing attention to herself.   


Grabbing her keys and her other granola bar, Serena brushed a braid out of her eyes as she locked up. Feeling that her hairstyle would be too eaily spotted if someone was looking for her, Serena had taken them out of her beloved pony-tails. In stead she had combed out her hair into about twenty differnt strands and braided them. The effect was something simmilar to dredlocks but was a lot silkier, nicer and stylish. The unfortunate problem with her unique hair style was that when she was running it tended to hit her head pretty hard.   


Such was a predicament Serena was in, by the time she reached the resturaunt there we red blotches on her face from where the braids had hit, luckily they went away fast.   


As she entered the resturaunt she looked around and noticed that she wasn't too late and could still rush behind the counter and put on her apron before her boss noticed.   


"Rene!" Opps! Guess not. "Could you come here?" Serena swallowed, her boss was usually understanding if she had a good excuse but, "Sorry, but I got caught up in the changing seasons!" didn't seem like much of an excuse to her.   


"Yes?" She answerd brightly as she went over to the table where her boss was sitting with... Ms. Johnson? What was her math teacher doing here?   


"Hello Rene." Serena gave a quick smile to her teacher and boss as she became eve more confused.   


"Hi Ms. Johnson." Serena started to twidle her thumbs. "Um... what might you be doing here?" Her teacher smiled brightly.   


"Well, Rene you left school before I could tell you so I headed over here and hoped that I might catch you. Besides, I thought I would talk to your boss and run my idea by her." Now Serena was very confused."   


"Uh... idea?" She looked at both women hoping for some answers. Mrs.Baisley, he employer, laughed warmly seeing her confusion.   
  


"Student exchange?!" Serena couldn't believe what she was hearing.   


"I know it's probably a shock but I think you would benifit from the experience." Ms. Johnson smiled encouragingly. "I know you are not the top student in the class but I see promise in you, that's why I'm offering you this chance." Serena blushed a little at the last comment over her grades but she was happy that her teacher thought she deserved this.   


"Rene, you don't have to make a choice right away, but at least think about it. You would be staying with a girl and her family in Tokyo." Ms. Johnson had expected her student to be suprised but the reaction she was getting was very confusing. Serena had just gone very pale.   


"Did you say Tokyo?" Serena's voice was a whisper. She looked stunned and possibly even scared.   


"Yes... why? Is that a problem?" Ms. Johnson was now slightly suspicious, they had never learned very much about her mysterious student's past.   


Mrs. Baisley was quite content to sit and watch her young waitess's reaction. Usually Serena was either completely un-emotional or very cheerful but right now her expression was quite different. Suddenly, her face was one of complete composure.   


"Oh nothing, I just have a cousin over there I haven't talked to a while." Serena knew the excuse was weak and so did the others but there was nothing she could do.   
  


"Thanks." Serena smiled warmily as she and her teacher headed towards the door. She vaguely heard her teacher laying out the details of the trip but she wasn't really concentrating. Her mind was racing, she could see them again! Lita, Ami, Rei, Mina, her family, that little annoying pip-squeak Rini and Dar... No, she couldn't go, not with him around, there were too many bad memories. Her heart dropped, unknowingly she had gotten her hopes up when she had heard the word 'Tokyo.' She couldn't go back, it wasn't worth risking it. Besides, she told herself as she reached the door, if yoma were attacking Namoku then she couldn't just leave all the people here to fend for themselves! Alone or not she was still a Sailor Scout and had a job to do.   


As Serena and her teacher walked outside the a fall breeze blew by making both of them shiver. A smile ran across Serena's face as her teacher watched her face light up.   


"You feel that Rene? Fall is here." Ms. Johnson observed while pulling her sweater closer and closed her eyes taking a deep breath.   


"Hmm... I love fall, it's a season of change and magic." Serena's voice was far off as if in a dream. Her teacher opened her eyes and observed her student closely._ 'She's not going to go,'_ she told herself, _'she needs more convincing.'_   


"Yes, change, like a trip to Tokyo." Serena's head swung around sharply and stared at her smiling teacher. She was right, it was a time for change. If she went to Tokyo she wouldn't necissarily have to see the others, but she needed a breath of fresh air. As much as she loved this new life, the seclusion was driving her slowly crazy,perhaps she wouldn't feel so lonely being closer to home. As for the yoma, they hadn't started appearing until she had arrived; it was as if the Black Moon had felt that there was an enemy there, even if they couldn't pin-point it. Serena hoped that perhaps they would leave once she left.   


"I'll go." Ms. Johnson was slightly shocked to find Serena's face with a determined look on it, as if she was accepting a challenge.   


"Great! I hoped you would!" The normally calm teacher was now suddenly very excited. "I've already made all the travel plans. You will leave in two days, is that too soon?"   


"Um, no, it shouldn't be a problem." Serena was suddenly swept up in all the plans for her trip, but only half listening because she was making her own plans. She had to pack up all her things and make sure someone would take care of her apartment, perhaps Ms. Johnson would do that? Nervousness suddenly weighted her body down as she thought about what lay before her, what if something went wrong and there was so much to think about! Maybe she could back out of it still... No! It was time for a change and it needed to happen, life had just gotten too monotonous. Feeling burdened by all of her worry, Serena promised herself silently that she would take one day at a time and not think too far ahead. If she did that then she would surely chicken out.   
  


**~*~Later~*~**   


Serena flipped on the light switch as she entered her appartment and took a look around. Deciding that she wasn't really hungry, she went to a window to let some of that cool, fresh, fall air in started packing. As she packed up her clothes she started thinking about all the places she would visit when she got back 'home.'   


Two hours later she zipped up the last of her bags, besides the last minute laundry and toothbrush packing that had to be done, everything else was packed. She gave a push and started to close her bottom dresser drawer when something caught her eye. It was her locket, she carefully picked it up and examined it closely as if it was knew. She pressured the clasp and it popped open as a little peice of paper flutterd out. Picking the paper up, Serena noticed it was a picture of her and..._Darien!_ It had been so long since she had seen a picture if him, his beautiful dark hair and his deep ocean eyes made her catch her breath. He was so beautiful, a tear trickled down her cheek as she fumbled to close the clasp and shoved it back into the drawer and turned to go to the kitchen. Relizing that it wasn't safe to leave her locket here while she was gone, she quickly pulled it back out and stuffed it into a small pocket in her main bag.   


She walked over to the kitchen and pulled open the freezer and grabbed a chicken TV dinner. As the dinner heated up, Serena slowly watched the plate revolve around in the microwave. She hadn't seen that photo since a couple days after she had arrived here. Somehow the photo had ended up in the pocket of the sweater she had worn. Serena had burned those clothes as if getting rid of bad memories but hadn't the courage to burn the photo. Instead she had put it in the locket and shoved it into the corner of her drawer.   


Pulling out the plate after it was done she grabbed a fork and poured herself a glass of orange juice. Remebering that she had opened a window, she went over to it and sat down to enjoy the night. The stars could be vaguley seen despite the city's best efforts to keep them hidden with bright lights and tall buildings. As she ate her chicken the image of Darien kept drifting across her thoughts, at one point she even caught herself dreaming about what she would say to him if she saw him. Finally she gave in towards the end of her meal and decided that she would indulge her fantasy. She would see him, possibly even talk to him, but completely under disguise. He must never know it was her!   


As Serena prepared to go to bed her plan bloomed as she thought about how she would see everyone she wanted to see but they would never know it was her. She could see Sammy and her Mom and Dad, Rini, and the girls, Darien, maybe even Andrew and his sister. She would go to the arcade and the park and even maybe run by her home...   


Curling up and closing her eyes as another fall breeze blew across the room, she smiled. A sensation similar to what she had felt earlier in the grove of trees flowed through her body. She gave a soft half sigh, half laugh as sleep came over her. She was going to do something that was probably crazy and was risking discovery but the more she thought about it the more she knew she had to do this!   
  


** ~*~Two Days Later~*~**   
  


Serena happily got off the bus while dragging her bags with her. Tears were threatening to burst from her eyes in happiness at being back in Tokyo. Not only that, but she knew exactly where she was. She was just around the corner from Rei's temple, apparently the girl she would be staying with lived around here. Serena shivered with excitement and the thrill from being so close to what she was hiding from, risking discovery at every moment.   


As the bus drove away she relized with a sinking feeling that she was alone now, not alone like she was before in Namoku, but if she made a mistake now she would be discovered and no one could help her. Dropping her baggs on the ground, Serena took a good look around her and notice that fall had indeed come for a few leaves were begining to show a yellowy-orange color.   


"Uh, excuse me, are you Rene?" A familiar voice startled Serena and she froze. She was positive it was Rei. Fear coursed up and down her back as she slowly turned around.   


"Yes?" Serena's voice was tentative, she had not expected to meet any of them this early, she wasn't ready. The girl staring at her suddenly smiled and offered her hand.   


"I'm Rei, you'll be staying with me for the next couple of months." Serena automatically shook her friend's hand, although it was very weak. "My temple is around the corner... Are you okay?" Suddenly relizing that Serena was showing her suprise she fixed her features and smiled.   


"Oh yes, I'm fine! I just have a friend that looks a lot like you." At this Rei smiled and then picked up a bag.   


"Come on, it's this way." And with that the young preistess took off with Serena following meekly behind. She wasn't ready for this. Sure she had planned to see her friends and maybe talk to them, incognito of course, but living with one of her closest friends who also had special powers was quite un-nerving. She would be walking a very fine line and would have to be very careful. Her heart sank as she thought maybe this wasn't such a good idea.   


By the time Serena had gotten to her room and had washed up and then eaten dinner Serena had convinced herself that it was just too un-nerving being around Rei to stay. Sure, she absolutely loved Rei and was so happy to see her old friend again but that was the problem. She wasn't sure if she could keep herself from rushing over to her and giving her a big hug and telling her whole story. She was constantly avoiding Rei's gaze because she felt that if she looked hard enough she might find out her secret. Serena was living in a world of dread, worry, joy and exhileration. She was positive that she had to leave, she could tell Rei she had gotten a call from her mother and that her father was in the hospital.   


As they both finished dinner, Rei's inceasent chatter drifted through to her.   


"... and Mina's a darling although she can get rather distracted by the silliest things sometimes. As for Lita, you'll like her she's very caring and a wonderful cook! As for Andrew, well all the girls are after him but word is he had a girlfriend..." Serena smiled to herself as she listened to Rei's description of her friends, she missed the so much. They had supported her through so much, many nights she had woken up wishing they were there so that she had a shoulder to cry on.   


"Rene? Are you okay?" Rei's question broke her thoughts which made Serena relize that tears had started. She quickly wiped them up while searching for an excuse. She looked tentatively at Rei to find her face full of concern. Serena smiled.   


"Of course, I've just never been this far away from Namoku and the whole day's been kind of overwhelming." At this, Rei's face lit up.   


"Oh, of course! I'm sorry, we can talk tomorrow." She got up quickly and started to walk to Serena's room with her. "I'm usually not this talkative, I'm really not. I don't know why but I just feel like I know you and can trust you." Serena's heart stopped, she had to leave and get out of here, Rei would catch on. Serena swallowed roughly before forcing a laugh, hoping she sounded convinving.   


"I guess I'm just like-able, right?" Rei smiled, she was rather confused by her guest's odd behavior but didn't show it. Perhaps she should talk to Luna about her, perhaps the Black Moon had planted her? She quickly scolded herself for jumping to conclusions like that, she shouldn't get so suspicious.   


As Serena reached her room Rei suddenly remebered something.   


"Oh! Rene? I forgot to tell you. Since tomorrow's a saturday I thought it might be nice if we went to the arcade I like to go to and meet with my friends and introduce you." With that Rei said good night and headed to the meeting room room, there was a secret scout meeting going on tonight that she was already late for.   


Crawling into bed, Serena reflected on what had happend with-in the last twenty-four hours and ended with what Rei had said. She smiled to herself, maybe going back could wait a little. She wanted to see the others first, even if it was just breifly.   


Serena fell asleep soundly feeling more safe and secure than she had in a while.   
  


**~*~ A Little Later ~*~**   
  


A loud shout woke Serena up. Looking around the room she heard quieter shouts and the sounds of running feet. She quickly found her robe and tied it around her and left her room. The sounds seemed to have been coming from outside the temple. As she reached the door she was greeted with the sound of a large shot of electricity and a great screech. Scattered across the lawn were spikes of metal that looked like they had been flung carelessly around. In the middle of the yard was a very large, metalic yoma with spikes coming out of her every-which direction. Serena's gaze quickly travled to her friends who were heatedly attacking the monster. There was Ami who was busy tapping away at her computer looking for answers while running away from flying metal spikes. Then there was Lita who looked pretty banged up and was about to fire another attack at the yoma. Mina was over at another end help a small figure up... it looked like it was Rini, but what was she doing here? She wasn't supposed to know about the scouts! Then there was Rei who also looked pretty beat up and was struggling to stand up straight. Finally her eyes rested on a man in a black suit and cape, her heart flittered and jumped as her eyes ran down his body. She was extremely distressed to see that he was slumped over and didn't look too good either.   


Her reverie was broken by Ami's cry, "She doesn't have a weak spot! At least not one that I can find!" This wasn't good, how would they beat the yoma if it didn't have weak spot? How could these monsters get so difficult? Relizing that the scouts would probably not be able to finish off the Yoma with out getting severely hurt, Serena decided to take action.   


Drawing energy from some resevoir deep inside herself, Serena grabbed it and was ready to direct it straight at the yoma, all she had to do was wait for someone else to attack so that she wouldn't be discovered. Seeing Lita preparing another attack, Serena mentally directed the energy towards the yoma. Just like back in Namoku when she couldn't be discovered, the yoma discintigrated. The girl's cheers could be heard as they detransformed. Serena ran back to her room so that she wouldn't be discoverd out of bed. Just as she rounded the corner she bumped into something hard.   


"Ouch!" Serena suddenly went very pale as a feeling of deja-vu spread over her.   
  


~*~   
  



End file.
